$-4mn - 8mp - 5m - 5 = -n + 6$ Solve for $m$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-4mn - 8mp - 5m - {5} = -n + {6}$ $-4mn - 8mp - 5m = -n + {11}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $m$ in them. $-4{m}n - 8{m}p - 5{m} = -n + 11$ Factor out the $m$ ${m} \cdot \left( -4n - 8p - 5 \right) = -n + 11$ Isolate the $m$ $m \cdot \left( -{4n - 8p - 5} \right) = -n + 11$ $m = \dfrac{ -n + 11 }{ -{4n - 8p - 5} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $m= \dfrac{n - 11}{4n + 8p + 5}$